rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Sanctuary II
"Welcome to your Sanctuary." The Sanctuary II is a large space craft used by Thanos and the Black Order. A dedicated transport, warcraft, and storage vessel, the Sanctuary II can sustain itself and a large contingent of passengers for years without outside assistance. It is central to Thanos's expansion across the Universe, and also acts as a staging point for his search for the Infinity Stones. History The Sanctuary II was either built or found by Thanos sometime after the destruction of Titan. He has since used it to expand his empire across several star systems. Capabilities The Sanctuary II is one of the most powerful starships in the universe. It sports an array of advanced systems that make it nigh impenetrable and capable of taking on nearly anything it comes across. Construction The Sanctuary II is a relatively hammerhead or T-shaped ship, with side extensions in the front and a tail fin in the back. It employs quality materials in its build, providing great resistance against outside intrusion. In addition to Magnetically enhanced ceramic composites that make the hull very resistant to kinetic attacks while greatly reinforcing the internal structure, the vessel makes use of Quantum Bubble Fields for internal support. Instead of taking up space and mass with cross-sectional or honeycombed braces for physical reinforcement, the Sanctuary II makes use of these Quantum Bubbles to induce bracing within the ship's sections. Power The ship derives energy from Antimatter reactions, which take advantage of particle/anti-particle collisions which grants 100% conversion of matter to energy. Absolutely efficient and incredibly powerful when applied to weapons of destruction. Additionally, the Antimatter power is hooked to Quantum Capacitors to store energy at enormous levels while remaining small enough to be used in ship’s systems. This provides increased performance for energy systems and longer lasting power. The vessel is also equipped with ramscoops that draw fuel from interstellar hydrogen clouds, enabling it to gather fuel while in transit between stars or stellar fields. Transit The Sanctuary II has two methods to allow Faster-than-Light travel. One is the Subspace Collapser Engine, a Node Drive that allows entry into subspace using gravitational fractures in the universe, transitioning along a "Subspace Node" to travel the compressed space-time distance between two nodes at superluminal speed; these nodes exist between celestial bodies of high gravity distortions, such as stars. The other is a Warp Drive that generates a warp field; within this envelope, the ship is essentially a non-event in space-time, having very limited interaction with the standard four dimensions of the Continuum as the normal physical laws governing mass, energy and acceleration no longer apply to the vessel. In addition, the Sanctuary II can access any pre-existing means of support transit in space, such as stellar transit gates that essentially teleport a ship between two nodes, provided the Gate system is large enough to envelop the ship. For Sublight Travel, the Sanctuary-II uses a network of ionized plasma engines. Sensors The bridge of the Sanctuary II is supported by a vast system of advanced capabilities. A huge holographic suite allows occupants to view a large field of space all around the ship at once; large enough to project several thousand nearby stars simultaneously. Supported by AI, this suite can access a huge archive of gathered information on any world, providing incredible intelligence on these star systems and their specific planets and peoples. This universal database stores galactic history, technology, and civilization information. When new information needs to be gathered, the database is supported by a powerful sensor array, providing deepscan using tachyon particle waves that can gather information at very long distances; this system is also strong enough to detect the disturbances caused by cloaked vessels. When surrounded by numerous smaller craft, the sensor array can track thousands of individual starships simultaneously as well as granting real-time updating of enemy ship performance in combat, creating a report of them and their capabilities. The sensors can also fill enemy sensor channels with static and blocking their ability to gather information both tactically and at long strategic range. Communication Using the advanced sensor systems, the Sanctuary II can pick up any forms of communication sent out from a huge distance away, and is powerful enough to send its own transmissions with other ships even travelling at warp or beyond light speed. It can break past systems intended to block transmissions, as well as conceal its transmission from certain forms of detection. Shielding The Sanctuary II sports a powerful deflective system drawing power from the ship's Antimatter energy stored within the Quantum Capacitors. The vessel projects a strong quantum field around the entire ship that blocks incoming attacks both physical and energy in nature. It is boosted by Gravity shield technology that warps gravity around the ship to protect it from all ballistic attacks and offensive gravity fields, as well as a Meson shield system to completely negate any energy weapon. The Quantum capacitors are linked to kinetic absorbers with the shield projectors, allowing it to actually absorb additional energy from enemy impacts. The resulting combined force field is so strong that it can survive asteroid impacts or stellar blasts. Transport The Sanctuary II has a number of hangar bays for the storage and servicing of thousands of drone craft, used in interception of small weapons or fighter combat. Additionally, the ship stores several lesser vessels, or "Q-Ships," which can be dispersed to initiate their own invasions on individual Star systems. The Sanctuary II ''can store a huge portion of Thanos's army of Chitauri and Outriders. The ship has its own central Hive source for its contingent of Chitauri. In addition, it can carry a large portion of prisoners and refugees gathered from worlds for assimilation purposes. Additionally, the Sanctuary II'' stores smaller transports on board to deposit personnel on the surface of worlds or on board ships. The Sanctuary-II includes comfortable suites for its VIPs, the Black Order as well as Thanos himself, and even includes a spacious throneroom. Weapons A dedicated warship, the Sanctuary II is outfitted with a large number of weapons. Small Weapon Mounts (Ballistic): *Gauss Cannons: Ballistic weapons using magnetic fields to hurl dense metallic spheres are very high speeds, dealing intense kinetic damage on impact. Small Weapon Mounts (Energy): *Ultraviolet Laser Cannons: Small individual weapon system with high accuracy and firing rate. Medium Weapon Mounts (Ballistic): *Sniper Gauss: Gauss cannon that uses a nano-rifled barrel to create a higher velocity shot at very long range. The speed of the shot and slow barrel tracking makes the weapon less useful at close ranges. Medium Weapon Mounts (Energy): *Fusion Plasma Cannons: Small packet of high-energy plasma reaching critical fusion temperatures before impact. *Antimatter Torpedo Launchers: Tracking spheres of anti-matter deuterium contained in a magnetic field that releases upon impact allowing the Antimatter to explode. The destructive energy grows over time as the Antimatter begins the fusion process but it can be shot down and as the sphere takes more damage its own explosive force is disrupted. *Electromagnetic Pulsar Launchers: Tracking spheres of electrical plasma that detonates and affects an area with an EM pulse capable of shorting out enemy ship systems temporarily. Heavy Weapon Mounts (Ballistic): *Mass Drivers: A dozen heavy ballistic drivers using advanced power systems to magnetically hurl larger rounds that have the kinetic power to knock Cruisers off course while damaging them heavily. Heavy Weapon Mounts (Energy): *Graviton Beam: Several small projectors tied into one weapon system that generates a directed beam of graviton particles, causing stress damage to the entire ship at once while also serving as a tractor beam to hold the target in place. When used in Pulse mode, adds an oscillating gravimetric pulse to the beam which induce brutal shockwaves into the target. Resonating waves can get so strong it can result in catastrophic structure failures in systems like Turret Connections. *Lancers: 10 Very large, front-mounted phased beam weapons designed to punch right through the hulls of enemy ships. *Meson Beam: A single belly-mounted weapon using a directed beam of sub-atomic particles that penetrates solid matter and shielding to detonate on command causing massive internal damage. Missiles: *A huge store of Thermonuclear Fusion Missiles that can be launched in large numbers to absolutely devastate entire planets. *Bio-Weapons of varying types that can exterminate planetary populations while leaving surrounding structures intact. In addition, the use of quantum conductors to supercharge magnetic coils allow for an increase in the velocity and rate of fire of ballistic weapons, or supercharge the projectors of energy weapons for higher damage output and rate of fire.